Raven, Blonde and the Red hair
by Pattesa Oddes
Summary: Chapter 2. Update! Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan saingan berat untuk menggaet cinta Naruto. Dan saingannya itu adalah seorang Kazekage. Hmm, tapi ternyata ada Seme-seme lain, yang ingin merebut Namikaze Naruto. Humor abal-abal, Shonen-ai, Romance, typos, bla-bla. RnR, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai, OOC(sangat OOC), modificate canon, AR, Typo, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan di Manga ataupun di anime karena authornya sedikit sableng, penggunaan kata-kata tidak baku dan nyeleneh (aneh), penggunaan bahasa jepang yang salah-salah, kegajean dimana-mana, Humor gagal, pencampur adukan dunia anime dan alam nyata, dan penistaan karakter oleh sang author. Serta beberapa butir Undang-undang yang belum dijabarkan.

**.**

**Rate: M **(plak!) maksud saya masih, **T **

**.**

**Genre: **Humor, Romance dan bumbu Parody.

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Raven, Blonde and the Red Hair**

**By: Pattesa Oddes**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one: A tale of Onix, Sapphire and Emerald eyes**

**O**

**.**

**O**

Langit cerah. Tak ada fans gila yang mengejarnya. Tak ada tuntutan tugas yang membebaninya. Tak ada ufo di angkasa, tak ada meteor berjatuhan. Tak ada keharusan untuk tanggung jawab menghamili anak orang. (author digetok!)

Tapi, mengapa sang bungsu Uchiha itu sedari tadi mengeluarkan cakra sedemikian hitam?

Jawabannya adalah karena si dobe alias si pirang alias si Jiinchuuriiki Kyuubi-nya tidak menepati janji.

Pangeran idaman para gadis dan uke-uke jablay (jarang dibelai) itu sudah dua jam menunggu si blonde yang unyu-unyu. Tapi si dobe cerewet yang suka sekali menggunakan jurus _oiroke no jutsu _itu sama sekali tak terlihat pantat bohay bin seksinya.

Si pirang tak menepati janji berkencan...err, maksudnya berlatih berdua (yang sebenarnya kencan sepihak oleh Sasuke) yang telah di-ikrarkan-nya kemarin siang.

Dimana ketika itu daun-daun kering berguguran menjadi background-nya, di bawah pohon bunga Sakura kering kerontang, dengan semilir angin siang hari yang menghembuskan rambut mereka berdua menjadi tanda bahwa janji berlatih (kencan oleh sasuke) telah disaksikan dunia.

Dan hari ini, sekali lagi ditegaskan oleh Sasuke, Naruto melanggarnya. Ia tak menepati janji suci yang disaksikan langit dan bumi saat itu.

Sungguh. Sangat. Tidak. Etis!

T-e-r-l-a-l-u! (**background song: begadang dua~Oppa Iram***)

Dalam kamusnya, halaman seratus satu koma delapan tiga, ayat sebelas, pasal sembilan:** tidak ada yang boleh melanggar janji dengan sang Uchiha. **

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Namikaze.**

**.**

Pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan cantik berambut merah yang memakai celemek.

"Selamat siang, bibi," sapa Sasuke dengan lembut, menanggalkan sifat dinginnya sejenak di depan calon Ibu Mertua. Ia membungkuk sedikit. "Mana si Do—maksudku, aku ingin bertemu Naruto, Bibi Kushina."

Kushina Namikaze merona ketika dipanggil dengan sebutan kelewat lembut itu oleh si bungsu Uchiha yang kelewat tampan.

"Eh, Sasuke, Naru-chan, yaa... sekitar dua jam yang lalu ia pergi bersama Kazekage muda," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum maklum. Ia paham sekali kalau anak semata wayangnya itu sangat dicari orang. Kemarin saja Paman Teuchi singgah ke sini untuk menanyakan kabar si pirang. Serta menanyakan kapan tepatnya suaminya (sang Hokage keempat) gajihan bulan depan.

Wajah si raven terlihat datar, seperti jalan tol Israel–Palestina, namun dalam hatinya bara api neraka menggelegar, bergejolak marah mendengar hal itu.

"Oh," ucap Sasuke. "Kalau begitu permisi dulu, bibi Kushina."

.

.

.

"Ternyata di sini rupanya kau, Dobe?" Sasuke memicingkan mata demi melihat adegan vulgar kelewat norak; dimana Naruto tiduran di paha sang Kazekage muda negara Suna, Sabaku Gaara alias si panda berambut merah tanpa alis. Dengan tangan si_ emerald_ membelai rambut matahari dobe-nya.

Ini dia saingan merepotkan —yang sedari 'orok'— untuk mendapatkan sang Dobe tercinta.

"Eh, Teme—" Naruto ingin segera bangun dari posisinya, namun jemari sang Kazekage menahan bahunya pelan.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan, Sabaku?" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dengan hidung mancungnya. Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini tidak pernah makan bangku (di) sekolahan sepertinya.

"Mencari kutu," jelas Gaara dengan wajah datar semi permanen. Hatinya sedikit kesal karena acara kencan (sepihak oleh Gaara) terganggu si pantat ayam ber-chidori. Uchiha Sasuke sialan ini sepertinya memang sengaja mengganggu kencan dua Jiinchuuriiki ter-hot, ter-fenomenal, ter-serasi sedunia perninjaan. Begitu pikir sang Kazekage.

"Apa! Mencari _flea? _—bahasa Spanyol kutu(author digampar!)—Jangan bercanda, panda ber-_eye liner_! Biarpun si dobe ini dobe kuadrat, tak mungkin ada makhluk nista bernama _flea_ alias kutu kupret berpenghuni di rambut kuning berantakannya!"

Naruto bingung, Sasuke itu membelanya, apa mengejeknya, sih? Si Gaara lagi, apa-apaan bilang rambutnya ada kutunya, bukannya tadi Gaara bilang ia tak tega melihat Naruto kelelahan, lalu sang Kazekage menyuruhnya beristirahat dengan memaksanya rebahan ditopang si mata_ emerald_.

"Ckkk, ayo, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto hingga berdiri."Kau ada janji 'berlatih' denganku!"

"Maaf, Uchiha-san, tapi Naruto juga ada janji 'menemaniku' selama di Konoha." Gaara dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Jadi, Naruto berjanji pada dua orang rupanya.

Dan setelah itu terjadilah permainan tarik-ulur-Naruto, Konoha VS Suna.

"Dia sudah berjanji lebih dulu denganku!" tangan Naruto ditarik kearah si raven.

"Tidak, dia lebih dulu berjanji kepadaku!" si rambut merah tak kalah kencang menarik si pirang.

"Dia milikku, hari ini!"

"Bukan, dia milikku sekarang!"

"Diam kau, panda merah!"

"Kau yang diam, pantat ayam!"

"Stop!" Naruto menjadi emosi. Apakah ia akan berubah menjadi Dewa Kematian seperti di Bleach, atau menjadi Super Seiya seperti di Dragon Ball, atau menjadi Alien di Ben 10? Ataukah menjadi Pikachu di Doraemon?

Tentu saja tidak saudara-saudara! Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Cakra-nya terlalu lemah untuk membangunkan makhluk di dalam dirinya. Dan nama makhluk itu Kyuubii. Bukan Kuaci.

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar karena menagih janji seorang sahabat, lebih baik kita bersama-sama saja sepanjang hari ini." tandas Naruto memutuskan. Mengacungkan tangannya ke arah matahari dengan cengiran kelewat lebar. Yang membuat penjual rujak, paman sate, kuli bangunan, penjual jasa(diri), pengantar koran, lelaki bertopeng yang menyelinap lewat jendela, lelaki berjanggut yang masuk lewat belakang rumah selingkuhannya, serta bapak-bapak sangar yang membajak kapal, menabrak tiang listrik selebar sepuluh meter.

"Janji seorang sahabat?" batin mereka berdua _sweatdrop, _ 'Kami ingin berkencan denganmu, Naru-chan!

.

.

.

**Warung Ichiraku-Pukul 15.30 (waktu Konoha)**

.

.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa bersahabat, ya?" Naruto bertanya sambil memakan ramennya dengan perlahan. Patah hati melihat keduanya yang tak mau akur.

"Tidak bisa, dobe/Naruto," ucap mereka bersamaan. 'Kami ini saingan,' sabda hati kecil mereka.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya masih tidak mengerti. Naruto itu terlalu polos atau memang bego atau malahan ber-IQ ngesot? Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya itu adalah 'uke yang diperebutkan'. (_kayak_ judul film.)

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil memakan ramen berkuah tomat dengan irisan tomat bakar, yang mie-nya terbuat dari intisari tomat, ditambah cacahan tomat, serta saus tomat yang kental itu dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Hn," jawab Gaara, sama singkatnya. Pemuda itu juga memakan ramen. Tapi ramen rendah lemak, dengan mie yang terbuat dari bahan tanpa lemak, dengan berbagai macam sayuran tanpa lemak di dalam mangkuknya. (itu cap-cay _kali_.)

"Itu kata-kata ku!"

"Belum dipatenkan, pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang, panda tanpa alis!?"

"Kau tuli!"

"Hei, kalian berdua..."

"Ada apa, Naruto!?" si raven dan si rambut merah memandang tajam ke arah si pirang. Naruto mendelik lemah, pasrah akan sikap keduanya.

"Daripada begini terus, lebih baik... Gaara, kau pulang ke Suna saja, bukankah sebentar lagi sudah senja. Kau banyak kesibukan, bukan? Dan kau, Sasuke, bukankah kau sudah diberi tugas oleh Otou-san ku. Nah, pergi sekarang kalian berdua!" usir Naruto, ia _ngambek_ sepertinya.

"Aku akan berada di sini selama seminggu, Naruto," Gaara berkata dengan kekaleman tingkat dewa. Melirik Sasuke yang tengah memasang masker _poker face_ .

"Eh, bukannya kamu hanya punya waktu libur satu hari?"

"Aku ambil cuti mendadak. Biar Kankuro dan Temari yang menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku yang tertinggal di Suna." Naruto baru tahu kalau Kazekage muda yang satu ini bisa egois juga.

"Eh, ke-kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Hn, karena... cintaku tertinggal di Konoha," Gaara berkata dengan nelangsa. Setelah perkataan Gaara barusan. Tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana, terdengar alunan lagu di antara ketiganya:

**"Duhai, kekasihku... cintaku tertinggal di Mala–cket-cket—Konoha~" **alunan lagu yang diiringi angklung dan gendang itu (yang rupanya berasal dari radio lawas milik Paman Teuchi) entah kenapa menohok hati —dalam hal ini Sasuke.

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem sangat keras, membuyarkan_ background song_ romantis berkedok penipuan tersebut. "Aku juga sudah minta cuti pada mertua—maksudku ayahmu-Hokage keempat, dobe... jadi aku libur seminggu penuh." Sasuke melayangkan layang-layang—maksudnya melayangkan tatapan penuh voucher kematian ke arah sang Kazekage tanpa alis namun macho itu. Yang dibalas sang Kazekage dengan pandangan penuh bunga-bunga _Rafflesia Arnoldi _(baca:bunga bangke) kepada si bungsu Uchiha ber'pantat' rambut ayam.

Seketika, suasana di kedai mewah tapi kaki lima itu mencekam. (akankah ada adegan romantis SasuGara/GaaSasu di fik ini? Jawabannya: author lebih suka keduanya jadi seme dan memperebutkan si Naru-chan/plak!)

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang telah menjadi pemilik hatiku, dobe." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh makna. Entah itu makna ambigu atau makna ambien.

Setelah deskripsi panjang lebar di atas yang ga ada bagus-bagusnya. Tiba-tiba lagu _**Keong Racun**_—salurannya dirubah ke Dangdut fm, oleh paman Teuchi—beredar di udara. (Author digampar Sasuke|Ganti ga, lo! Klo gak gue amaterasu dan Kamehameha rumah, lo!| Eh, iya-iya, bang!)

Sebelum Sasuke men-susano'o warung Ichiraku Ramen Paman Teuchi, karena kemurkaannya. Lelaki itu cepat-cepat mengganti salurannya ke Pop fm lagi. Dan terdengarlah lagu:

**"Kau terindah~ Dobe yang slalu indah... aku bisa apa tuk meng-uke-kan mu...kau pemilik hatiku~"**

"E-eh, ka-kalian berdua sama-sama sedang cari pacar, yaa?" tanya si dobe, tidak sadar kalau lirik-lirik lagu di atas itu banyak diaransemen ulang. Tumben lilin di otaknya nyala hari ini. "Siapa...siapa katakan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Gosip baru nih!

"Dia berambut pirang, dobe." itu _clue_ dari Sasuke.

"—sangat manis, periang, penuh semangat. Dan dia seseorang yang bertipe enerjik." Gaara menambahi meski tidak sudi.

"Oh," Naruto sedang berpikir, siapakah wanita yang tengah dijatuhi _'saranghae'_ dua cowok keren namun terkadang _kamseupay eyuuh_, ini... Coret sakura dari daftar, rambutnya Pink—Naruto penasaran kalau Sakura tahu bahwa cinta Sasuke ternyata telah bertuan pada seseorang berambut pirang, akankah Sakura, mem-_bleaching_ dan mewarnai rambutnya? Hhm, coba saja buka UUD 1900 tipe Dakota. (plak)

Coret Hinata, rambutnya indigo, dan gadis itu bukan tipe enerjik, tapi tipe _Pingsan-nik_.

Coret Stunade-bachan, ia ketuaan dan wajahnya kurang meyakinkan. Apakah ia nenek awet muda? atau tante girang pesugihan yang ingin rapet ayu?

"Ino, ya..." Jawab si Naruto akhirnya.

Kuah ramen menyembur dengan tidak elitnya, mengenai layar I-pad, Tablet, Android, serta Hand Phone Monochrom para reader. Gaara dan Sasuke hampir jatuh dari kursi setinggi empat meter itu—Ok, abaikan.

"Bukan Yamanaka Ino, Dobe/Naruto—" tutur keduanya, "—dia ini seorang lelaki,"

Mata Naruto membelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar( bagi keduanya sih seperti minta dicium). "Kalian—"

Sasuke dan Gaara berpikir kalau Naruto shock karena keduanya adalah Gay Alay...Namun ternyata...

"KALIAN MENYUKAI AYAHKU!" histeria Naruto mengalahkan Muse kalau sedang manggung keliling kelurahan se-Amerika.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Ketiga remaja menanjak dewasa itu mendengar alunan lagu:

**"Senangnya dalam hati, awww~ kalau ber-seme tiga, awww...seperti dunia di lantai tigaaa~"**

Dua kunai melesat ke arah radio paman Teuchi yang diduga bersalah oleh dua orang ninja. Satu salah bidik(yang ini milik Naruto, melesatnya mengenai kepala paman Teuchi).

Radio wafat, tak ada lagi background song di kedai itu.

"A-aku tak menyangka," ucap Naruto dengan wajah sendu segan tapi tak mau. "Kalian suka pada ayahku."

"Tidak, kau salah paha(m)," ucap Sasuke dan Gaara sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang ingin kabur (padahal Naruto kabur karena tidak punya uang untuk bayar ramen yang telah dimakannya). "Kami bukan menyukai Hokage keempat... kami—"

"Siapa orangnya? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Apa bentuknya? Dimana rumahnya? Mengapa terjadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Untuk sekarang kami tak bisa mengatakannya, Naruto, mungkin nanti..." papar keduanya kalem. Sayang radio paman Teuchi telah tiada, ia– si radio–tak bisa lagi menayangkan lagu-lagu terlawas abad Milenium. Padahal kedua Seme masih teramat lajang itu berharap backsound P*te* P*n mengalun kali ini.

"Oh, jadi a-aku sa-salah paham yaa," si pirang kelihatan malu-malu karena kelemotannya. "Aku harus pulang...hhmm,_ a-anou_ bisa bayarin gak... Aku lupa bawa receh," Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Biar aku saja," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, mereka ingin dipandang Naruto sebagai seseorang yang spesial— bukan hanya di atas kasur kelak.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu... _Ja nee_~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari.

"Uchiha-san, biar aku saja yang membayar semuanya," ucap si rambut merah tanpa memandang si raven.

"Tidak, Kazekage, biarkan aku yang membayarnya," ucap Si Raven dengan angkuhnya.

Tak perduli, Garaa meletakkan lima puluh ryo diatas meja. Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah kemudian meletakkan seratus ryo di atas meja yang sama. Merasa tersaingi, Gaara menaikan lembaran uangnya menjadi seribu ryo. Panas, Sasuke menambah miliknya menjadi seribu lima ratus. Gaara meletakan lagi dua ribu ryo karena tidak mau disebut pecundang. Sasuke yang kalap menambah uangnya jadi tiga ribu ryo.

Ketika mereka berdua hampir topless—Sasuke sudah-akan-hampir membuka baju miliknya. Gaara juga sudah-hampir-ingin melepas jubah Kazekage-nya—hanya untuk diletakkan di atas meja. Dan tujuan mereka melakukan hal itu, hanya agar supaya keluar sebagai pemenang dalam perang membayar ramen tersebut. Namun malang, suara Paman Teuchi yang membahana, menginterupsi kegiatan kedua pemuda belia berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Oii, Nak! Tidak perlu sampai striptease di depanku~" ujar paman Teuchi. Terlihat di wajahnya masih tersisa bekas air mata (entah karena mengupas bawang, mengenang sang radio, kena tusuk kunai Naruto atau ia merasa begitu terharu karena ada dua bocah tampan yang mau memberikan hiburan kepadanya di usianya yang tergolong rentan untuk mati jantungan). "Sebenarnya uang kalian ini lebih-dari-pada-sangat-cukup-sekali, anak muda," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan uang bertumpuk yang tergeletak di atas meja— padahal dua bocah itu hanya perlu membayar enam puluh ryo untuk tiga mangkuk. "Bahkan kalian bisa membeli warungku. Dan aku bisa membuat Cafè atau bahkan Restoran Ramen, atau bahkan Hotel Ramen Konoha... Tapi, seharusnya kalian membayar apa yang kalian makan, bukan membayar karena diliputi keinginan bersaing, cckk."

Mereka terdiam. Bukan karena tersentuh oleh kata-kata dramatisasi Paman Teuchi barusan. Tapi karena dari kejauhan, Ayame—asisten paman Teuchi— menatap liar sambil meneguk penuh saliva kearah keduanya.

"Ambil saja semuanya, Paman," ucap Sasuke sambil membetulkan pakaiannya dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Anggap saja itu untuk mengganti radio Paman yang rusak. Atau kalau Paman tidak mau, berikan saja pada anak yatim-piatu di luar sana," ucap sang Kazekage sembari merapikan jubahnya dan berlalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Paman Teuchi terdiam, (sekali lagi) bukan karena tersentuh mendengar kalimat dua orang kelewat sinting yang sudah pergi dari kedainya. Tapi karena...

"Akhirnya... Aku bisa liburan ke desa Bunyi. Lalala~" Paman Teuchi bersenandung. Besok kedainya akan tutup. Ia akan membeli baju renang serta pelampung bebek terbaru di pasar setelah ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Pattesa Oddes: Hellow, gimana ceritanya? Nista banget kayanya, yaa*lirik-lirik atas*

well, sebelum pulang kampung, Pattesa bingkisin cerita nista ini buat reader yang mendengarkan. Jadi menjelang lebaran ini Pattesa udah beriin kalian kado, Pattesa baik bangetkan.*dgetok*

Maaf klo ga lucu, Pattesa udah berusaha, sampe ga makan, lho. *ya iyalah*

Haruskah cerita ini dilanjutin? Kalau banyak yang suka, nanti Pattesa terusin. Klo gak, sampe sini aja, atuh.

Karena Lebaran bentar lagi, Pattesa ucapin met Lebaran yaaa, buat semuanya... (cuman berapa hari lagi) ^o^.

.

.

Pattesa, minta review-nya dong, reader tercinta...*peluk-cium-satu2*

**.**

**.**

***Pattesa Oddes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance galau, Humor ga jelas, Friendship, dan sedikit Parody.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai, BL, gaje, fail humor, OOC, Modificated Canon, AR, Typo-s, EYD (hancur), authornya unyu-unyu? Istilah jepang yang salah-salah dan banyak lagi keanehan dari fik misterius ini. Melenceng jauh dari Canon-nya. So, hope you understand, readers. *alah! sok*

**Pair:** Entahlah author gak tahu, yang pasti: Uke!Naruto. (dan Para Seme yang bertebaran di chap depan-depan)

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Chapter 2: New Rivals!**

.

.

Udara masih begitu dingin, ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Waktu di mana sang Uchiha bungsu telah terjaga. Dan Membuka mata onix yang memiliki kekuatan sharingan—yang mana menurut legenda Jaka Tarub versi negara Angin, kekuatan terpendamnya bahkan lebih dahsyat dari pada sembilan Bijuu yang di gabung menjadi Jubi. Yang mana kekuatanya bisa; men-tuna netra, tuna aksara, tuna wicara, tuna rungu, serta men-tuna kalengkan seseorang.

Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya. Rumahnya begitu sepi saat ini—Bukan, bukan karena seluruh keluarga dan klan-nya mati terbunuh oleh seorang berwajah keriput yang masih sedarah dengan dirinya. Klan Uchiha masih hidup dan berdiri sampai sekarang. Dan gosip tentang kakaknya yang mati ditangannya, yang disebabkan sebuah balas dendam bermotifkan kalah main gaplek(baca: Poker) pun hanyalah fitnah belaka.

Ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah karena tengah mengemban sebuah tugas mulia. Mereka pergi jauh ke arah barat sana, menjalankan sebuah misi level R yang sangat rahasia— yang akhirnya diketahui si bungsu Uchiha lewat cara elit (menguping kedua orang tuanya saat malam telah larut). Ternyata isi dari tugas suci bernama '_Honeymoon season_ dua' itu adalah: menciptakan Uchiha junior ketiga dalam keluarga mereka.

Sedangkan Kakaknya sudah tiga kali Lebaran, lima kali Valentine, tujuh kali Hallowen, dua kali Hari Ibu, sembilan kali Tahun Baru tidak pulang-pulang. (author di Tsukuyomi Itachi!)

Ia pergi bersama kelompok misterius, yang Sasuke amnesia-kan namanya—Karena begitu sulitnya pe-lafalan nama kelompok sangat rahasia tersebut. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat nama terumit se-perninjaan tersebut; Smuts (bukan!), Chibiibelle ( bukan!), Missing band juga bukan, Unyu-band (salah besar!). Tiba-tiba lilin lima watt berpendar di atas kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia ingat nama kelompok itu... AKATSUKI! Yeah, seratus dosa untuk Sasuke. (digampar Sasuke!)

Sasuke meneliti jadwal-bebasnya hari ini. Tertulis beberapa rencana matang di kertasnya dengan beberapa pilihan yang bisa diambil lebih dulu:

**- Pergi ke rumah si dobe/Naru-chan/Juliet/calon kekasih dunia akherat.**

**- Bertandang ke rumah Hokage keempat.**

**- Atau, berkunjung ke tempat calon mertua** **tersayang—Bibi Kushina.**

Sasuke bingung harus mencontreng yang mana—Apalagi ini menyangkut kisah cinta sejati si Uchiha Sasuke—Apakah ia harus membulatinya? Menceklis-nya? Menyilang-nya? Mengkotak-kotaknya?Meng-klik tanda_ Like _? Menekan tanda '_Yes_'? Meng-Add-nya? Mem-follow-nya? Memasukanya ke Youtube? Membubuhkan simbol _emotion_? Mencoret-coretnya? Atau merobek sekalian kertas tersebut karena murka.

Ia meletakkan kertas tersebut kembali ke atas meja dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam dapur. Memulai harinya dengan membuat jus tomat dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi—membuat pasta tomat, telur dadar, onigiri isi coklat asin, nasi goreng, nasi uduk, bakso, es krim, air putih, soto makasar, dodol pisang, bubur kertas, oseng pete, serta ramen—Sasuke tak tahu kenapa bisa membuat makanan sebegitu banyaknya. Padahal dia tidak sedang acara sunatan. Akan tetapi selagi membuat ramen, si raven jadi teringat akan sosok yang telah mengalihkan dunianya yang sungguh hitam-putih tanpa katagori cinta dalam kamus sakunya.

Sosok dengan mata biru—bukan Alien— berwajah manis dengan goresan kumis kitty di pipinya. Uchiha Naruto. Ya, Sasuke berjanji nama yang disandang Naruto kelak adalah Uchiha. Bukan Sabaku, bukan Nara atau Hyuuga, bukan pula Dumbledore, Cullen, Sparrow, atau Udin, ataupun SquarePants.

Tapi Uchiha. Uchiha Naruto, 'Istri Sah' seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali mengetuk rumah keluarga Namikaze. Menimbulkan de Javu tak konsisten. Pintu rumah terbuka dan ia hampir memanggil 'Dobe' pada sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut, kalau saja ia tak ingat akan serangan mati muda.

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama." Sasuke menghaturkan salam pada Pemimpin Konoha selaku calon ayah mertuanya tersebut.

"Sasuke, tumben pagi-pagi kemari. Ada apa?" Sang Hokage tersenyum penuh wibawa. Wajahnya yang agak-agak identik dengan si pirang terkadang membuat Sasuke salah kaprah, mengira itu calon uke-nya.

"Hn, Saya hanya mencari Naruto, Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, dia sudah pergi lima belas menit yang lalu, Sasuke." Informasi tersebut membuat Sasuke tercekat. Apakah si Dobe lagi-lagi pergi bersama lelaki muda yang hobi main pasir dalam gentongnya tersebut?

"Kalau boleh tahu, Naruto pergi bersama siapa, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke meredam api cemburu yang muncul di relung-relung hatinya.

"Tidak bersama siapapun. Naruto cuma lari pagi," jelas ayah dari si pirang.

Bagaikan air laut yang disiramkan ke tenggorok-kannya. Uchiha merasa sangat lega. Jadi Dobe-nya tidak pergi dengan si mata _emerald _ tanpa alis penghuni padang pasir.

"Kalau begitu Saya permisi dulu, calon mer—Hokage-sama." Sasuke berkata seraya mengundurkan diri.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto, berharap setelah lari pagi ia bisa mengisi perutnya ke warung Ichiraku, namun ketika melihat kedai itu tutup, begitu terluka sekali hatinya. Kemana Paman Teuchi? Kemana Ramen Jumbo-nya? Dan kemana hutangnya akan diserahkan?

Berdiri di tengah jalan sambil menatapi kedai Ramen tersebut. Naruto tak mengindahkan tepukkan di bahunya.

"Naruto~"

Naruto masih mematung, tengah memasuki fase mode _Sage Sennin_. Cakra ekor sembilannya bangkit.

"Naruto!" dipanggilan keenam baru Si pirang menyadari kalau ternyata ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Figur itu adalah sesosok berambut panjang— bukan sundel b*long—surainya lurus tanpa rebonding. Serta bermata Lavender. Ia bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang tengah mengenakan celana laki-laki.

"Neji!"

Sosok itu tersenyum "Sedang apa kau di sini, Naruto?" tanya murid Guy-_sensei_ tersebut.

Naruto cemberut, kakek-kakek siluman ular yang ingin awet muda yang rela mengorbankan para cowok di bawah umur di desa Otogakure sana juga tahu, kalau Naruto sudah berada di depan warung Ichiraku mau ngapain?

"Cari Jodoh!" jawab Naruto seenak bibir ranumnya.

"Benarkah?" sang Hyugaa meyakinkan teliganya. Ia juga sedang mencari pendamping hidup. Dan anak Hokage di depannya ini adalah salah satu dari daftar nama calon istri yang di restui ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak benar, Neji-san. Aku mau makan ramen. Tapi warung Paman Teuchi tutup. Apa gara-gara aku seringkali berhutang?" tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Neji bersimpati (bukan kepada Naruto) tetapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang mau _dikibuli_ si pirang. "Panggil aku, Neji saja, Naruto," ucap Neji tak patah semangat. Berusaha untuk mendapakan hati si Naruto.

"Baiklah, Neji saja!"

"Tidak perlu pakai saja, cuma Neji!"

"Oh, baiklah, cuma Neji!"

"Oh, lupakan! Terserah kau deh!" Ujar Neji setengah Frus'terasi (bukan typo, emang disengaja!). "Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Ke rumah Sakura?"

"Untuk apa?" Neji tahu kalau Naruto itu naksir Sakura. Hatinya cemas kalau si pirang menembak si rambut Stroberi. Terus jadian dan akhirnya Naruto menyandang nama Haruno Naruto.

"Mau bergosip dong, Neji," Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir. Dan cengiran Naruto begitu indah di mata Seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Gosip? Gosip apa?"

"Tentang Sasuke yang mencari pacar berambut pirang dan enerjik. Sakura pasti penasaran akan hal ini."

Atau mungkin langsung membunuhnya, batin Neji. Tidak sadarkah maksud tersembunyi Sasuke dengan mengatakan _clue_ itu kepada si pirang? Sungguh Neji hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelambatan berpikir ninja pembuat onar nomor satu yang ingin menjadi Hokage tersebut.

Hmm, Sasuke gerak cepat juga rupanya. Sepertinya saingannya yang satu ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan Seorang Hyuuga Neji pun tak akan mau kalah.

"Eh, tapi bukan hanya Sasuke, sih, Gaara juga mencari tipe yang sama..." Naruto berkata lagi sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Sungguh pose yang sangat unyu.

Neji mengerutkan alisnya, Kazekage? "Kazekage ada di Konoha juga, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

'Satu lagi saingan baru, fufufu~ cukup menantang!' batin pemilik Byakugan tersebut sambil menyeringai.

Naruto yang melihat seringaian tersebut mengira Neji kesambet dedemit pohon Sakura di samping reruntuhan kuil kuno di dekat sungai Gangga. Ia berharap agar sang pemuda berambut straight tersebut tidak mencekiknya, merape bibirnya atau minta sesajen ke McD. (karena dirinya sedang bokek.)

"Neji, a-aku mau ke rumah Sakura-chan."

"Aku ikut!" ucap Neji tanpa melepaskan seringainya.

.

.

.

Gaara memainkan pasir di tangannya sambil me-renungkan nasibnya sebagai Kazekage yang kelewat keren (meskipun tanpa alis), serta nasib percintaannya dengan sang calon istri, Sabaku Naruto. Namun belum tujuh jam renungan singkatnya. Ia dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara maha indah. (Plak!)

"Hn." sebiji kata keluar dari bibir pucat sosok di atas pohon pisang—author chidori! ( Mana ada pohon pisang bisa dinaiki!)—Ehem, ralat! Suara itu berasal dari atas pohon bunga Kamboja berdaun sirih.

Sang Kazekage tak perlu melirik ke atas, ia sudah tahu—mana ada pohon kamboja berdaun sirih, yang ada berdaun telinga!—Siapa pemilik suara berwujud rambut berpantat ayam itu.

"Naruto tidak bersamaku, Uchiha-san."

"Tsk, aku tahu dia tidak bersamamu," ucap Sasuke sembari meloncat ke bawah. Berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Kazekage. "Aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu."

"Hn, lalu apa alasan seorang Uchiha menemuiku?" tanya Sang Kazekage bermata emerald tersebut.

"Aku minta kau untuk menjauhkan badanmu dari Namikaze Naruto!" perintah sang bungsu Uchiha. Matanya sudah berubah merah. Hal itu terjadi, bukan karena Sasuke cepat-cepat menempelkan lensa kontak—kunci kontak, buku kontak ataupun stop kontak—ke matanya. Juga bukan karena mata onix-nya kemasukan obat merah. Apalagi karena iritasi pasir milik Gaara yang melancong ke matanya. Tapi karena matanya sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan. Dengan tiga pupil seperti kecebong, berkeliaran di matanya.

Gaara mengernyit. Ia tak merasa dirinya bau. Biarpun membawa gentong berisi pasir. Gentongnya sudah dicuci dengan air panas, pasirnya juga sudah di cuci dengan detergen sekali bilas semenit yang lalu. Lagi pula pasirnya ini bukan pasir biasa. Ini pasir pantai selatan dengan campuran lumpur Lapindo yang berkualitas dari pesisir gunung Bromo sana.

"Aku tidak bau, Uchiha-san, jadi untuk apa—"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku jauhi Naruto. Ia milikku!"

"Kau belum menjadi pacarnya!"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha!"

"Tapi sementara itu, aku akan menjadikannya mempelai Kazekage!"

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menjadi suaminya lebih dulu! Dan Naruto akan menyandang nama Uchiha!"

"Sebelum kau jadi suaminya lebih dulu, dia akan jadi istriku, dan akan memakai nama Sabaku!"

"Sebelum kau menjadikannya istrimu, dan memakaikan nama Sabaku. Naruto sudah akan jadi ibu dari anak-anakku!"

"Sebelum Naruto jadi ibu dari anak-anakmu, sebelum janur kuning melengkung, sebelum tenda biru dipasangkan—" Gaara berhenti sejenak, meneliti sekali lagi dialognya. "Lupakan yang di atas... Yang pasti seorang Kazekage tak akan menyerah!"

Krik-krik-krik.

"Kubilang lupakan!"

.

.

.

Malang nasib Naruto. Sakura Haruno tidak ada di tempatnya sekarang. Dan si pirang kecewa tidak bisa bergosip sambil makan oden buatan ibunya Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, mungkin lain kali kau bisa bertemu Sakura." Neji menepuk-nepuk bahu si pirang lembut. Memberi semangat, sekalian colek-colek sedikit calon istri penyandang nama Hyuuga Naruto tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas sedih, sebenarnya inti kekecewaannya bukan karena tidak dapat bergosip dengan si gadis pink.

Namun karena penjelasan ibunya Sakura, yang me-ngatakan bahwa Sakura liburan selama dua minggu ke Edo, dekat Bali—Author di-samehada Bang Kishimoto karena keluar jauh dari nalar dan logika anime—Maksudnya ke desa Iwak-peye-gakure. Bersama Ino dan Ten-Ten.

"Jadi setelah ini kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Neji dengan senyum pasta giginya.

"Pulang—"

"E-eh, pulang ke rumah, ya?" tanya Neji, setengah kecewa.

"Gak! Pulang ke akhirat!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal, karena hari ini benar-benar hari mengecewakan sepanjang hidupnya di dunia ber-setting canon tersebut.

"Kau marah padaku ya, Naruto," bisik Neji sedih. Naruto tercekat melihat wajah pucat itu mengeruh.

"Ti-tidak kok, Neji," Naruto tergagap. Ia orang yang mudah lemah dengan kesedihan orang lain. "Aku cuma kesal karena hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kok."

"Benarkah, jadi Naru tidak kesal denganku?" pancing Neji. Hatinya menyeringai karena 'taktik bersedih-sedih dahulu menggapai uke kemudian' berhasil terlaksana. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku masih bisa bersamamu sepanjang hari kan?"

"Cckk, mendokusai!" rutuk seseorang sambil menguap nyaring. Naruto belum sempat menjawab 'tidak' pada seorang Hyuuga Neji, ketika seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya nanas busuk melintas ke arah keduanya.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa Nara Shikamaru. Ia menguap sekali lagi.

"Shi—Shika," Naruto menatap Si pemain Shogi dan ahli main serong—author dibacok—maksudnya Pemuda yang ahli dalam strategi itu dengan tidak percaya. "Kau sudah pulang dari misi di desa Kirigakure, ya?"

"Ya, kemarin malam," ucap Shika sambil melirik si pirang dengan penuh damba. "Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini." suasana mendadak hening. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. Yang satu dengan rasa rindu tak jemu-jemu. Dan yang satu dengan pandangan polos tak mengerti akan makna si pemain shogi itu.

"Ini jalan umum, Nara-san, tentu saja setiap hari kau akan bertemu orang bervariasi, bahkan teman sesama ninja-mu sendiri." Shikamaru mendelik kesal. Ia tahu Si Neji hanya menyindir omongan basa-basinya pada calon istrinya kelak, penyandang Naruto Nara.

"Cckk, mendokusai, kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto. Mengindahkan sindiran si rambut panjang ala hantu Sadako blasteran Pocong.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan—hmm, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke kantor Hokage," ucap Naruto setelah pikir-pikir sejenak. Hmm, rindu pada sang ayah, mungkin.

"Aku juga ingin ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama ke kantor Hokage?" saran si ahli strategi tersebut. Neji melirik dengan pandangan tidak suka. Si Lavender tak berharap adanya orang ketiga dalam rencana pendekatan ekplisit-nya ke Naruto. Karena menurutnya orang ketiga dalam masa pendekatan adalah setan, iblis, dedemit, tuyul, babi ngepet dan sebangsa makhluk halus lainnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto akhirnya. "Yosh! Ayo berangkat!"

"Kau duluan saja, Naruto. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sebentar dengan Neji," pinta Shikamaru, sembari melontarkan senyum 'malas tiada duanya'. Yang membuat Neji hampir kehilangan kekuatan Byakugan-nya karena: rabun mata, pilek pupil, jantungan ritena, hipertensi bulu mata, dan keguguran saluran pengelihatan. Sedang Naruto hanya mengeluarkan tanda tanya imajiner yang begitu besar sambil menyenandungkan lagu ada apa denganmu milik Rihana feat Boys to Men.

"Umm, kalau begitu aku duluan, yaa~" ucap si pirang sembari berlari dengan sangat-sangat cepat. Mengalahkan semut-semut merah yang berbaris di dinding, menatapku curiga, sea—(author di getok!)—Ok, lanjut ke fic.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shikamaru?" Neji berkata dengan kalem sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah paham!"

Neji tertawa meremehkan, lalu kemudian berkata, "Tapi maaf saja aku tak akan mau memberitahumu rahasia kemilau rambut indahku yang telah terjaga secara turun-temurun dari jaman film biru baru beredar."

"Bukan itu, _Baka_!"

Neji mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Ini tentang Naru-chan."

"Oh, rupanya kau naksir pada Naru-chan juga, rambut sirsak!" dibelakang Naruto mereka berani memanggil nama Naruto dengan embel-embel 'chan'

"Rambut nanas!" ralat Shikamaru. "Jaga sikapmu, Hyuuga Neji."

"Untuk apa aku menjaga sikap pada seorang rival!"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya juga, Neji-chan."

"Kau panggil aku sekali lagi dengan embel-embel itu, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau besok alat kelaminmu berubah seperti nanas!"

"Ckk, mendokusai!" Shikamaru menguap. "Aku tak peduli. "

"Sebagai seorang rival yang baik, ku beritahukan kepadamu sebuah informasi. Bukan hanya aku seorang yang menjadi sainganmu. Uchiha Sasuke— pemuda ber'pantat rambut ayam—juga sedang mengejar Naru-chan."

"Cckk, mendokusai!" rutuk Shikamaru.

"Dan juga ...seorang Kazekage tanpa alis," tambah sang Hyuuga.

Jadi musuhnya untuk memperebutkan si pirang cukup bervariasi rupanya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil, meremehkan. Ini bahkan seperti main shogi sambil tidur dengan posisi kayang di udara. Sungguh begitu mudah.

"Aku tak akan kalah dari kalian," desis Shikamaru. Yang masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga si mata Lavender. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan gaya seorang jagoan.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ckkk, mendokusai! Aku mau menyusul si pirang."

"Tapi kantor Hokage lewat sini," tunjuk Neji. Shikamaru yang anti malu dengan tingkahnya berbalik arah.

"See you next time, my rival!" ucap Shikamaru dengan logat Inggris beraksen Zimbabwe.

'Cckk, bodoh, aku kan juga mau menyusul Naruto,' batin Neji sweatdrop melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang sok-sokkan berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Beribu-ribu terimakasih Pattesa ucapin buat yang review chap 1:

**Rin Miharu-Uzu **|makasih ya, Rin-chan ;D *ngedip-ngedip gaje* Fik aku lucu yaa? Yupss, selucu author-nya donk.. Entar Promosiin ke Stasiun TV Korea, yaaa! #ngancem*|

**Ika-Chan Imut **|Wkwkwkkwk, Makasih review-nya, Ika-Chan. Seru yaa? Nih udah lanjut. Buat kamu apa sih yang enggak ;) *gombal mode: on* |

**Misyel **|thanks, review-nya, Misyel-chan, ini udah lanjut :D. Hmmm, saya juga udah lama ga liat cinta dengan banyak sisi *maksud loe?* |

**hatakehanahungry**|Makasih, ya, Hana-chan XD. Wew, kamu setuju dengan saya (serta para seme) itu? Hahaha, kita sehati donk. Naru emang manis kaya garam *dgampar*|

**Guest **|Wah, jangan nangis, yaa.*peluk-peluk gaje* Maaf, klo buat kamu desperate. Saya emang suka desperate housewifes*ga nyambung* Btw, thanks review-nya C: |

**sasunaru's lover** |Thanks, review-nya XD. Love it? Aishh, sini dipeluk Pattesa, gak pake bayar kok *duit eyes no jutsu mode: on*. |

**S. Oyabun**|Cool? Ini hot, Oyabun-san!*dlemparsendal* thanks review-nya saya terharu...XD. Sesuatu banget gitu*nyolong dialog orang* |

**gyunniewon**|Selamat lebaran juga, gyunniewon-chan! C; *telat woy* makasih bilang fik sableng ini keren n makasih juga review-nya... |

**GerhardGeMi**|gege bakalan review terus, aissh, senengnya. Makacih, yaa, gege-chan XD *gampared* |

**Rizu si fujoshi akut**|Senengnya sampe ada yang nangis baca cerita angst ini :D *dtendang* makasih yaa, Rizu, sayang. |

**Infaramona**|Aku padamu deh, sista :3. Makasih yaa review-nya. Jangan nebeng, nanti kamu dijadiin paman Teuchi selirnya lho*dlempar bonsai* |

**Uchy-san**|Speechless? Saya juga. Jangan lama-lama Uchy-san, persediaan speechless terbatas*apaan sehh* thanks review-nya 8D. |

**Iria-san**|Gila? Omo, jangan donk, nanti fik gaje ini di bawa ke RSJ*ga nyambung* makasih review-nya Iria-chan #woy pake 'san'# hiksu... Saya terharu :'o. |

**Nakami Akira**|Humornya kerasa, kerasa apa? gurih, garing, ajib-ajib? Hmm, penyakit Pattesa memang lagi mendadak kumat makanya bisa begitu. Makasih yaa, review-nya :3. |

**tobi suka lolipop**|eh ada akatsuki nieh*buka topeng si tobi-chan/digampar* makasih yaa review-nya ;D. Nih udah lanjut. |

**Lily Uta lawliet**|Ini udah di lanjutin, Lily Potter*ditendang* eh, salah yaa, hahehe, uhuk. di fave, omo, Ga usah ijin sama saya, ijin ama Paman Teuchi aja*sodorin mangkuk ramen#digampar berjamaah* Thanks, yaa, Lily-chan. |

**Guest**|Hoo, suka yaa Sasu ma Gaara jadi ababil geto,,,sama donk, makasih review-nya. Ajib deh XD |

Oke deh, chap 2 selese (dengan gajenya) maaf klo kelamaan baru update. N fik-nya rada ga lucu, selera humor Pattesa agak menurun :'(

Maaf klo ada salah (salah paham, salah edit, salah kata, salah cium dan bla-bla) dalam penyebutan nama. Author manusia biasa, maklumilah kejeniusan-nya itu *sweatdrop tablet* C;

Pattesa seneng banget fik jelek Pattesa di baca orang #menangis terharu di baju Naruto sambil ngelap ingus di baju Sasuke #

Oke, deh. Pattesa minta review-nya Donk, :3

Mau lanjut?

Review please... ^_^ ... (big smileeee)


End file.
